The present invention relates generally to computer processing and memory, and more particularly to bypass communication paths for in memory computing.
Computer systems often require a considerable amount of high speed memory, such as random access memory (RAM), to hold information (e.g., data and programs) when a computer is powered and operational. Memory device demands have continued to grow as computer systems have increased in performance and complexity. As devices increase in complexity, managing power used by processing units, such as cores, is an important factor in overall computing performance.
For systems having distributed processing, the network structure that connects the processors to the memory banks grows as the number of processors grow. This can results in a significant power increase in moving data between the memory and processors.